


1917 Resource/Reference Material

by Ealasaid, writeyourownstory



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ealasaid/pseuds/Ealasaid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyourownstory/pseuds/writeyourownstory
Summary: A list of internet articles on various WWI topics that may or may not be useful in writing fic.  Compiled from writeyourownstory, Ealasaid, and Pavuvu's resources.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 30





	1917 Resource/Reference Material

**Author's Note:**

> Yoooooo just so you know: this is just intended to be a resource for anyone feeling intimidated by researching, as put together by two teachers! It’s not comprehensive or complete and should not be taken as the Absolute Truth.

## I. on the Front/Military Life

**Basic Army Structure:**

[ http://www.longlongtrail.co.uk/army/definitions-of-units/the-basic-hierarchy-of-the-army/ ](http://www.longlongtrail.co.uk/army/definitions-of-units/the-basic-hierarchy-of-the-army/) \-- overview of different army unit sizes  
[https://www.bl.uk/world-war-one/articles/military-structures-and-ranks ](https://www.bl.uk/world-war-one/articles/military-structures-and-ranks) \-- breakdown of battalion structure  
<https://www.bl.uk/world-war-one/articles/military-structures-and-ranks> \-- overview of military structures and ranks, how the British army expanded

**Homosexuality in the Army/during WWI:**

[ http://www.eastsussexww1.org.uk/homosexuality-in-wwi/index.html ](http://www.eastsussexww1.org.uk/homosexuality-in-wwi/index.html) \-- basic basic basic overview. Source for that one letter about the guy who’d had the opportunities but didn’t indulge bc it was a court martial and he was promoted  
[https://www.theweek.co.uk/history/95476/the-secret-history-of-the-gay-soldiers-who-served-in-the-first-world-war ](https://www.theweek.co.uk/history/95476/the-secret-history-of-the-gay-soldiers-who-served-in-the-first-world-war) \- brief history of homosexuality in military WWI  
[http://cle.ens-lyon.fr/anglais/civilisation/domaine-britannique/the-perception-of-male-homosexuality-in-great-britain-from-the-19th-century-to-the-present ](http://cle.ens-lyon.fr/anglais/civilisation/domaine-britannique/the-perception-of-male-homosexuality-in-great-britain-from-the-19th-century-to-the-present) \- THOROUGH and COMPREHENSIVE article describing British attitudes towards homosexuality in the 19th and 20th centuries **  
**<http://journal.student.uny.ac.id/ojs/ojs/index.php/quill/article/view/2840/2422> \- homosexual identity development in Edwardian England - indepth analysis of the novel Maurice

**Impact on French Civilians**

<https://www.armstrong.edu/history-journal/history-journal-the-forgotten-victims-of-the-north-french-civilians-under-g> \- what French civilians went through under German occupation during WWI

**Life in the Trenches/at the Rear:**

[ https://spartacus-educational.com/FWWtrenchfood.htm ](https://spartacus-educational.com/FWWtrenchfood.htm) \-- food  
[https://encyclopedia.1914-1918-online.net/article/soldiers_on_leave ](https://encyclopedia.1914-1918-online.net/article/soldiers_on_leave) \-- impact of soldiers on leave; impact of soldiers going to the rear on local economies  
[https://www.warhistoryonline.com/war-articles/z-wwi-trench-slang.html ](https://www.warhistoryonline.com/war-articles/z-wwi-trench-slang.html) \-- slang terms, trench language, etc.  
[https://www.bl.uk/world-war-one/articles/the-daily-life-of-soldiers ](https://www.bl.uk/world-war-one/articles/the-daily-life-of-soldiers) \-- daily life: talks about labour details, activities in spare time, rotation of troops from front lines, etc  
<https://maps.nls.uk/ww1/trenches/info1.html> \-- archive of maps of trench systems. Useful for serious researchers trying to calculate distance/depth of varying trench lines.  
[https://spartacus-educational.com/FWWregulation.htm ](https://spartacus-educational.com/FWWregulation.htm) \-- soldiers’ equipment  
<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u9JDqWC8gXc> (this is a cool video of how wwi soldiers got dressed, and what their uniform was like! I think it's super helpful to be able to see what they wore, since sometimes pictures can only do so much) _*thanks,[ElectricRaven99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricRaven99/pseuds/ElectricRaven99)!_  
[ **https://www.nationalarchives.gov.uk/education/resources/letters-first-world-war-1915/** ](https://www.nationalarchives.gov.uk/education/resources/letters-first-world-war-1915/) **\-- transcripts of letters to and from soldiers on a variety of topics**  
[ **https://www.diffordsguide.com/encyclopedia/475/bws/booze-in-wwi** ](https://www.diffordsguide.com/encyclopedia/475/bws/booze-in-wwi) **\-- alcohol. All the alcohol.**

**Leave:**

[ http://news.bbc.co.uk/2/hi/uk_news/1399983.stm ](http://news.bbc.co.uk/2/hi/uk_news/1399983.stm) \- AWOL; soldiers shot for cowardice/desertion.  
[https://wordsinwartime.wordpress.com/2016/03/22/whos-absent-being-awol-in-world-war-one-language-identity-and-the-absentee/ ](https://wordsinwartime.wordpress.com/2016/03/22/whos-absent-being-awol-in-world-war-one-language-identity-and-the-absentee/) \-- varying definitions of _absentee_  
[ **https://www.iwm.org.uk/history/voices-of-the-first-world-war-home-on-leave** ](https://www.iwm.org.uk/history/voices-of-the-first-world-war-home-on-leave) **\-- experiences of people on leave**  
[https://forgottenwrecks.maritimearchaeologytrust.org/wrecks-and-sites/explore-the-wrecks/articles/ports-in-ww1 ](https://forgottenwrecks.maritimearchaeologytrust.org/wrecks-and-sites/explore-the-wrecks/articles/ports-in-ww1) \-- major ports

**Officer life:**

[ **https://digitalcommons.unf.edu/cgi/viewcontent.cgi?article=1071 &context=ojii_volumes** ](https://digitalcommons.unf.edu/cgi/viewcontent.cgi?article=1071&context=ojii_volumes) **\-- “Temporary Gentlemen” and social mobility/social mores in the army.**  
[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Temporary_gentlemen ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Temporary_gentlemen#:~:text=Temporary%20gentlemen%20\(sometimes%20abbreviated%20to,outside%20the%20traditional%20officer%20class.&text=Many%20of%20these%20were%20drawn%20from%20the%20lower%20middle%20and%20working%20classes.) \-- in depth overview  
[https://www.longlongtrail.co.uk/soldiers/a-soldiers-life-1914-1918/british-army-rates-pay-1914/ ](https://www.longlongtrail.co.uk/soldiers/a-soldiers-life-1914-1918/british-army-rates-pay-1914/) \-- rates of pay

**Promotions:**

[ https://www.greatwarforum.org/topic/128906-promotion-in-the-army-1914-1918/ ](https://www.greatwarforum.org/topic/128906-promotion-in-the-army-1914-1918/) \-- forum discussion clarifying ranks and such. Note: searching “brevet”, learned that it would not be suitable because it’s only something like an “honorary” degree.  
[https://assets.publishing.service.gov.uk/government/uploads/system/uploads/attachment_data/file/28119/20101014145X_Pecking_Order_CompU.pdf ](https://assets.publishing.service.gov.uk/government/uploads/system/uploads/attachment_data/file/28119/20101014145X_Pecking_Order_CompU.pdf) \-- comparative ranking of British Forces

**Runners/Communications:**

[ https://www.history.com/news/world-war-i-runners-1917 ](https://www.history.com/news/world-war-i-runners-1917) \-- awesome  
[https://eandt.theiet.org/content/articles/2014/06/ww1-first-world-war-communications-and-the-tele-net-of-things/ ](https://eandt.theiet.org/content/articles/2014/06/ww1-first-world-war-communications-and-the-tele-net-of-things/) \-- “tele-net” sort of thing -- the development of communications technologies during the war  
[https://www.usmcmuseum.com/uploads/6/0/3/6/60364049/nmmc_wwi_military_communication_resource_packet.pdf ](https://www.usmcmuseum.com/uploads/6/0/3/6/60364049/nmmc_wwi_military_communication_resource_packet.pdf) \-- suggests telegraphs and telephones would be super useful, but also suggests they weren’t really laid out until the Americans came through  
[http://www.greatwar.nl/frames/default-feared.html ](http://www.greatwar.nl/frames/default-feared.html) \-- telegrams/letters to next of kin

**Sex (let's talk about)**

[**https://encyclopedia.1914-1918-online.net/article/sexuality_sexual_relations_homosexuality/2014-10-08** ](https://encyclopedia.1914-1918-online.net/article/sexuality_sexual_relations_homosexuality/2014-10-08) **\- sexuality, sexual relations, and homosexuality during the Great War  
** **<http://ww1centenary.oucs.ox.ac.uk/body-and-mind/the-british-army%E2%80%99s-fight-against-venereal-disease-in-the-%E2%80%98heroic-age-of-prostitution%E2%80%99/> \-- sex, with an emphasis in prostitution; the rates of venereal disease & attempts at prevention; the myth of the "boy" and the "innocence" of the youthful soldier (if one defines youth as sexually inexperienced I guess)   
****[https://ecommons.luc.edu/cgi/viewcontent.cgi?article=1519&context=luc_diss](https://ecommons.luc.edu/cgi/viewcontent.cgi?article=1519&context=luc_diss) – dissertation on asexuality in fiction and depictions/thoughts on asexuality**

**Spanish Influenza**

[https://www.grettonbooks.co.uk/wp-content/uploads/2020/03/WWI-and-the-flu-pandemic-from-Historian-October-2015.pdf ](https://www.grettonbooks.co.uk/wp-content/uploads/2020/03/WWI-and-the-flu-pandemic-from-Historian-October-2015.pdf) \- simple little article on flu epidemic during WWI  
<https://encyclopedia.1914-1918-online.net/article/transportation_and_logistics> \-- brief mention of the first influenza wave hitting the Front between May and June of 1918

## II. Social Norms/Home Front

**Home Front:**

[ https://encyclopedia.1914-1918-online.net/article/social_costs_of_war ](https://encyclopedia.1914-1918-online.net/article/social_costs_of_war) \-- The overall “selling” of the war in terms of personal and communal sacrifice  
[http://www.bbc.co.uk/history/trail/wars_conflict/home_front/the_home_front_01.shtml ](http://www.bbc.co.uk/history/trail/wars_conflict/home_front/the_home_front_01.shtml) \-- general  
[https://www.theguardian.com/world/2008/nov/11/first-world-war-changing-british-society ](https://www.theguardian.com/world/2008/nov/11/first-world-war-changing-british-society) \-- changes in British society on the home front  
[https://www.historic-uk.com/HistoryUK/HistoryofBritain/World-War-One-Women-at-War/ ](https://www.historic-uk.com/HistoryUK/HistoryofBritain/World-War-One-Women-at-War/) \-- overview of women in the workforce -- Women’s Institute creation, etc.  
[https://www.historic-uk.com/HistoryUK/HistoryofBritain/Barnbow-Lasses/ ](https://www.historic-uk.com/HistoryUK/HistoryofBritain/Barnbow-Lasses/) \-- munitions workers conditions, the explosion at Barnbow  
[https://www.iwm.org.uk/history/voices-of-the-first-world-war-life-on-the-home-front ](https://www.iwm.org.uk/history/voices-of-the-first-world-war-life-on-the-home-front) \-- home front, first-hand accounts  
[https://www.1900s.org.uk/index.htm ](https://www.1900s.org.uk/index.htm) \-- many articles on various aspects of life in the UK in the early 20th century

**Edwardian Social Norms:**

[ https://enoughofthistomfoolery.wordpress.com/2015/06/30/rules-of-the-game-love-courtship-marriage-sex-and-married-life-from-the-19th-century-until-1939/ ](https://enoughofthistomfoolery.wordpress.com/2015/06/30/rules-of-the-game-love-courtship-marriage-sex-and-married-life-from-the-19th-century-until-1939/) \- huge general overview on courting/getting engaged/married  
[http://driehausmuseum.org/blog/view/the-manners-of-the-edwardian-era ](http://driehausmuseum.org/blog/view/the-manners-of-the-edwardian-era) \-- much shorter general overview on things  
[https://www.rollins.edu/annie-russell-theatre/documents/upton/upton-abbey-research-courtship.pdf ](https://www.rollins.edu/annie-russell-theatre/documents/upton/upton-abbey-research-courtship.pdf) \-- bulletpoint notes with sources appended at the bottom  
[http://victorian-era.org/edwardian-era-facts.html ](http://victorian-era.org/edwardian-era-facts.html) \- has a description of the sorts of clothes women wear. If Joseph gets lucky, we will BE PREPARED  
[http://laura.chinet.com/html/titles12.html ](http://laura.chinet.com/html/titles12.html) \-- forms of address  
[https://daily.jstor.org/from-the-mixed-up-history-of-mrs-miss-and-ms/ ](https://daily.jstor.org/from-the-mixed-up-history-of-mrs-miss-and-ms/) \-- Ms only popularised in the 1950s really; Mrs a more professional/respectable term

**Edwardian life:**

[ http://www.sewhistorically.com/edwardian-picnic-recipes-historical-food-fortnightly/ ](http://www.sewhistorically.com/edwardian-picnic-recipes-historical-food-fortnightly/) \-- Edwardian picnics  
[http://www.alexanderpalace.org/waitress/lunch-guide-for-edwardian-servants ](http://www.alexanderpalace.org/waitress/lunch-guide-for-edwardian-servants) \-- proper order of serving a fancy lunch

**Transportation:**

[ https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/History_of_rail_transport_in_Great_Britain_1830%E2%80%931922 ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/History_of_rail_transport_in_Great_Britain_1830%E2%80%931922) \-- railways in England 

**Widows:**

[ http://umich.edu/~ece/student_projects/make_your_way/france.htm ](http://umich.edu/~ece/student_projects/make_your_way/france.htm) \-- widows in 18th century (so 200 years before)  
[https://www.melinadruga.com/public-displays-of-mourning/ ](https://www.melinadruga.com/public-displays-of-mourning/) \-- mourning rules in Victorian era, Edwardian modifications, and WWI changes  
[https://greeleymuseums.com/victorian-women-in-mourning/ ](https://greeleymuseums.com/victorian-women-in-mourning/) \-- more detailed notes on expectations on widows in Victorian era

## III. Battles/Fighting

**First Battle of the Somme:**

[https://web.archive.org/web/20190506210945/https://www.collectionscanada.ca/first-world-war/interviews/025015-1400-e.html](https://web.archive.org/web/20190506210945/https:/www.collectionscanada.ca/first-world-war/interviews/025015-1400-e.html) \- interviews with soldiers who fought in the Somme (Canadian, but the feel of the fighting and suffering get across)  
<https://www.iwm.org.uk/history/what-was-the-battle-of-the-somme> \- basic overview  
<https://www.history.com/haunting-photos-of-wwi-soldiers-at-the-battle-of-the-somme> \- photos from the Somme, including one from Thiepval  
<https://www.iwm.org.uk/history/what-happened-during-the-battle-of-the-somme> \- play by play of the battle  
<https://www.iwm.org.uk/history/voices-of-the-first-world-war-the-first-day-of-the-somme> \- firsthand accounts of the fighting on the first day of the Somme  
<https://www.mentalfloss.com/article/86704/battles-morval-and-thiepval-ridge> \- Battles of Morval and Thiepval Ridge – with maps, photos, and exerts

**Saint-Omer/Wizernes:**

[ https://throughtheselines.com.au/research/saint-omer ](https://throughtheselines.com.au/research/saint-omer) \-- British Headquarters located here, as well as several hospitals.  
[https://digital.ncdcr.gov/digital/collection/p16062coll11/id/266 ](https://digital.ncdcr.gov/digital/collection/p16062coll11/id/266) \-- VERY NICE MAP OF THE AREA

**Passchendaele:**

[ https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/c/c0/Hooge_and_Westhoek%2C_August%E2%80%93September_1917.png ](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/c/c0/Hooge_and_Westhoek%2C_August%E2%80%93September_1917.png) \-- map of Westhoek, captured August 10th. Shows Railway Wood  
[https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/2/2d/Third_Ypres_-_Map_Showing_Progress_in_the_Ypres_Area..jpg ](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/2/2d/Third_Ypres_-_Map_Showing_Progress_in_the_Ypres_Area..jpg) \-- MAP FROM THE WAR OFFICE. Hooge is between the words “Allied” and “Lines” on the part of “Original Allied Lines”  
[https://www.awm.gov.au/articles/blog/pillbox-fighting-in-the-ypres-salient ](https://www.awm.gov.au/articles/blog/pillbox-fighting-in-the-ypres-salient) \-- accounts of surrendering men

**German Spring Offensives:**

[ https://encyclopedia.1914-1918-online.net/article/german_spring_offensives_1918 ](https://encyclopedia.1914-1918-online.net/article/german_spring_offensives_1918) \-- general overview of the German aims and successes

**Gas:**

[ http://www.kumc.edu/wwi/medicine/gas-in-the-great-war.html ](http://www.kumc.edu/wwi/medicine/gas-in-the-great-war.html) \-- overview of the different types of gas used  
[https://www.iwm.org.uk/history/voices-of-the-first-world-war-gas-attack-at-ypres ](https://www.iwm.org.uk/history/voices-of-the-first-world-war-gas-attack-at-ypres) \-- firsthand accounts of gas attacks and such  
[https://science.howstuffworks.com/mustard-gas.htm ](https://science.howstuffworks.com/mustard-gas.htm) \-- the science behind mustard gas  
[https://spartacus-educational.com/FWWmustard.htm#:~:text=Mustard%20Gas%20(Yperite)%20was%20first,twelve%20hours%20to%20take%20effect.&text=Once%20in%20the%20soil%2C%20mustard%20gas%20remained%20active%20for%20several%20weeks. ](https://spartacus-educational.com/FWWmustard.htm#:~:text=Mustard%20Gas%20\(Yperite\)%20was%20first,twelve%20hours%20to%20take%20effect.&text=Once%20in%20the%20soil%2C%20mustard%20gas%20remained%20active%20for%20several%20weeks.) \-- some firsthand accounts, including what it does to the victim  
[https://emergency.cdc.gov/agent/sulfurmustard/basics/facts.asp ](https://emergency.cdc.gov/agent/sulfurmustard/basics/facts.asp) \-- cdc info about gas symptoms

**Weapons:**

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eN91N41NLl8 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eN91N41NLl8) \-- how a Lee-Enfield Rifle works

**Medical stuff:**

[ **https://encyclopedia.1914-1918-online.net/article/drugs** ](https://encyclopedia.1914-1918-online.net/article/drugs) **\-- morphine; drugs, including cocaine (“Forced March”)**  
[https://onlineexhibits.library.yale.edu/s/wwi-medicine/page/war-injuries ](https://onlineexhibits.library.yale.edu/s/wwi-medicine/page/war-injuries) \-- has a nice long section on triage and the sort of ‘chain of command’ of aid posts & stuff  
[http://www.kumc.edu/wwi/index-of-essays/regimental-aid-station.html ](http://www.kumc.edu/wwi/index-of-essays/regimental-aid-station.html) \-- aid stations/aid posts and the breakdown  
[https://spartacus-educational.com/FWWcasualties.htm ](https://spartacus-educational.com/FWWcasualties.htm) \-- casualty clearing stations  
[https://spartacus-educational.com/FWWstretcher.htm ](https://spartacus-educational.com/FWWstretcher.htm) \-- stretcher-bearers -- duties, etc.  
[https://archive.org/details/treatmentofwarwo00keen/page/78/mode/2up ](https://archive.org/details/treatmentofwarwo00keen/page/78/mode/2up) \-- lovely scan of an old medical journal. Mentions Welch!!! > Page 79. Also has a WHOLE CHAPTER ON TETANUS, you were right! Starts page 145.  
[https://www.longlongtrail.co.uk/soldiers/a-soldiers-life-1914-1918/the-evacuation-chain-for-wounded-and-sick-soldiers/ ](https://www.longlongtrail.co.uk/soldiers/a-soldiers-life-1914-1918/the-evacuation-chain-for-wounded-and-sick-soldiers/) lots of side links to lists of where hospitals etc. were at at certain points in time during the war  
[https://www.longlongtrail.co.uk/army/regiments-and-corps/british-base-hospitals-in-france ](https://www.longlongtrail.co.uk/army/regiments-and-corps/british-base-hospitals-in-france) \- list of all field hospitals  
[https://throughtheselines.com.au/research/abbeville ](https://throughtheselines.com.au/research/abbeville) \-- Abbeville field hospitals  
[https://www.longlongtrail.co.uk/soldiers/a-soldiers-life-1914-1918/the-evacuation-chain-for-wounded-and-sick-soldiers/ ](https://www.longlongtrail.co.uk/soldiers/a-soldiers-life-1914-1918/the-evacuation-chain-for-wounded-and-sick-soldiers/) \-- evacuation chains -- the different stations soldiers were taken to  
[https://www.headway-cambs.org.uk/assets/pages/FINAL-Impact-Publication-Print-version.pdf ](https://www.headway-cambs.org.uk/assets/pages/FINAL-Impact-Publication-Print-version.pdf) \- brain injuries and treatment during WWI [ https://www.thehistorypress.co.uk/articles/evacuation-of-the-wounded-in-world-war-i/ ](https://www.thehistorypress.co.uk/articles/evacuation-of-the-wounded-in-world-war-i/) \- treatment and evacuation of wounded on lines  
[https://www.afb.org/online-library/unseen-minority-0/chapter-16 ](https://www.afb.org/online-library/unseen-minority-0/chapter-16) \- st. dunstan’s hospital for the blind - blinded soldiers WWI  
<https://www.cityoflondon.gov.uk/things-to-do/london-metropolitan-archives/the-collections/Pages/london-hospitals-in-the-great-war.aspx> \- London hospitals during the Great War-treatment of soldiers  
<http://www.centenaryww1orange.com.au/uncategorized/afflictions-suffered-by-soldiers-during-wwi/> \- afflictions/injuries suffered by soldiers during WWI

**Shellshock:**

[ **https://encyclopedia.1914-1918-online.net/article/subjectivity_and_emotions_great_britain_and_ireland?version=1.0** ](https://encyclopedia.1914-1918-online.net/article/subjectivity_and_emotions_great_britain_and_ireland?version=1.0) **\-- article about the responses and treatments to shellshock. Emphasizes the resilience of men based on their relationships with each other and with their families**  
[https://spartacus-educational.com/FWWmental.htm ](https://spartacus-educational.com/FWWmental.htm) \-- common treatments & views on shellshock  
[https://www.smithsonianmag.com/history/the-shock-of-war-55376701/ ](https://www.smithsonianmag.com/history/the-shock-of-war-55376701/) \-- holy shit, depressing  
[https://theconversation.com/what-world-war-i-taught-us-about-ptsd-105613 ](https://theconversation.com/what-world-war-i-taught-us-about-ptsd-105613) \-- what WWI taught us about PTSD; the differences between the two & some key commonalities and differences  
[https://www.iwm.org.uk/history/voices-of-the-first-world-war-shell-shock ](https://www.iwm.org.uk/history/voices-of-the-first-world-war-shell-shock) \-- firsthand accounts of shellshock -- having it, as well as observations of others who have it  
<https://www.walesonline.co.uk/news/wales-news/casualties-world-war-one-who-8439810> \- mental health WWI - records from Glamorgan Asylum during WWI (exerts from patient files pertaining to shellshock, PTSD, etc., and how they acted)  
<https://www.independent.co.uk/voices/world-war-centenary-armistice-day-post-traumatic-stress-soldiers-ptsd-a8628481.html> \- what WWI has taught us about treating PTSD  
<https://www.cityoflondon.gov.uk/things-to-do/london-metropolitan-archives/the-collections/Pages/london-hospitals-in-the-great-war.aspx> \- London hospitals during the Great War-how they adapted, cared for injured or sick, records, medical care for civilians and servicemen  
<https://theconversation.com/world-war-i-records-reveal-myths-and-realities-of-soldiers-with-shell-shock-34383> \- WWI reveals myths and realities of 'Shellshock' - short article, but kind of heartbreaking  
<https://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pmc/articles/PMC1484566/> \- 'Dottyville', Craiglockhart War Hospital and shellshock treatment in WWI

**What happened to dead bodies and stuff!**

[ **http://www.longlongtrail.co.uk/soldiers/a-soldiers-life-1914-1918/what-happened-to-a-soldier-who-died/** ](http://www.longlongtrail.co.uk/soldiers/a-soldiers-life-1914-1918/what-happened-to-a-soldier-who-died/) **\-- comprehensive overview**  
[https://books.google.com/books?id=5ic2DwAAQBAJ&pg=PA387&lpg=PA387&dq=what+did+no+man%27s+land+smell+like+slimy+bodies&source=bl&ots=34N_IgeFdy&sig=ACfU3U1fyS_JHsfMk1JsNODYTuHtIrvziQ&hl=en&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwiSzPGWsI_qAhWRZM0KHY_mA-cQ6AEwCXoECAsQAQ#v=onepage&q=what%20did%20no%20man's%20land%20smell%20like%20slimy%20bodies&f=false](https://books.google.com/books?id=5ic2DwAAQBAJ&pg=PA387&lpg=PA387&dq=what+did+no+man%27s+land+smell+like+slimy+bodies&source=bl&ots=34N_IgeFdy&sig=ACfU3U1fyS_JHsfMk1JsNODYTuHtIrvziQ&hl=en&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwiSzPGWsI_qAhWRZM0KHY_mA-cQ6AEwCXoECAsQAQ#v=onepage&q=what%20did%20no%20man's%20land%20smell%20like%20slimy%20bodies&f=false) \- Speaking of dead bodies! Here's an exert from Simon Tolkien's novel, No Man's Land, about the smell of dead bodies in No Man's Land, the composition of decay, that sort of thing! ~~(i may have just looked up 'slimy bodies' but whatever)~~ \- Great read btw!

## IV. Miscellaneous Resources

**Moon phases and stuff:**

[ http://astronomy.swin.edu.au/cosmos/P/Phases ](http://astronomy.swin.edu.au/cosmos/P/Phases) \-- moonrise and moonset times, generally  
[https://www.calendar-12.com/moon_calendar/1917/august ](https://www.calendar-12.com/moon_calendar/1917/august) \-- calendar of moon phases in 1917

**British Names:**

[ https://britishsurnames.co.uk/topnames/ ](https://britishsurnames.co.uk/topnames/) \-- top 50 names  
[ **https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/Category:English_surnames_from_Old_English** ](https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/Category:English_surnames_from_Old_English) **\-- English surnames**

**Touch-Starvation:**

[ **https://www.psychologytoday.com/us/articles/201303/the-power-touch** ](https://www.psychologytoday.com/us/articles/201303/the-power-touch) **\-- the power of touch - the language & emotions it can be used to convey, its psychological impact, etc. Fairly comprehensive article, very interesting. **  
[https://www.healthline.com/health/touch-starved#short-term-solutions ](https://www.healthline.com/health/touch-starved#short-term-solutions) \-- general fluff piece with advice for getting more touching in

**1917 Movie:**

[ https://www.vulture.com/2020/01/1917-movie-the-hardest-days-on-set.html ](https://www.vulture.com/2020/01/1917-movie-the-hardest-days-on-set.html) \-- good  
[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MMhyRZQ3IVM ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MMhyRZQ3IVM) \-- DCC, GM, SM, K writer and cinematographer on the movie -- the detail the other actors who weren’t DCC and GM brought to the film for their characters -- how each person is convinced they’re right and not necessarily the villain  
[https://pmcvariety.files.wordpress.com/2020/01/1917.pdf ](https://pmcvariety.files.wordpress.com/2020/01/1917.pdf) \- 1917 SCRIPT!  
[https://www.smithsonianmag.com/history/true-history-behind-1917-movie-180973800/ ](https://www.smithsonianmag.com/history/true-history-behind-1917-movie-180973800/) \- True History Behind 1917 movie  
<http://www.cinemareview.com/production.asp?prodid=21050> \-- movie production, design, filming, locations, etc.

**Videos:**

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YFMT_BVBBsA> \- Dan Carlin's Blueprint to Armageddon podcast on YouTube  
<https://www.youtube.com/user/TheGreatWar> \- The Great War channel on YouTube  
<https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCaG4CBbZih6nLzD08bTBGfw> \- Sabaton History channel on YouTube

**Photographs:**

[ https://www.theatlantic.com/photo/2014/04/world-war-i-in-photos-soldiers-and-civilians/507329/ ](https://www.theatlantic.com/photo/2014/04/world-war-i-in-photos-soldiers-and-civilians/507329/) \-- collection of photos of civilians/POWs/battle aftermath

 **Asexuality in Fiction:**  
[https://ecommons.luc.edu/cgi/viewcontent.cgi?article=1519&context=luc_diss](https://ecommons.luc.edu/cgi/viewcontent.cgi?article=1519&context=luc_diss) – dissertation on asexuality in fiction and depictions/thoughts on asexuality  
<https://fuckyeahcharacterdevelopment.tumblr.com/post/56170081235/lgbqa-series-asexuality> \- advice on writing asexual/gray asexual/demisexual characters in fiction

 **Human Psychology** :

<http://ww1centenary.oucs.ox.ac.uk/body-and-mind/the-dying-kiss-gender-and-intimacy-in-the-trenches-of-world-war-i/> \- Gender, intimacy, and perceived masculinity in the trenches during WWI - profound reading! Thanks Yonderlight!

**WRITING HELP:**

<https://lengstorf.com/shitty-first-draft/> \- I read this in college and IT HAS STUCK WITH ME FOR YEARS – All hail the shitty first draft!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! As mentioned at the top, this is an on-going collection that will be updated periodically as we do our own research for our own fics. In the meantime, if you have any questions about the resources or would like to request resources on a topic we haven’t included, let us know in the comments and we will do our best to help you out. 
> 
> Special thanks to scientistsinistral, LadyCharity, and WafflesRisa for undoubtedly providing some of these links, but so long ago I can't remember which ones they are!
> 
> Apart from that -- GO FORTH and WRITE FIC!


End file.
